fictional_retailfandomcom-20200213-history
Lafayette Square Mall
Lafayette Square Mall is a super regional shopping mall in Indianapolis, Indiana. History This mall was built by Edward J. DeBartolo, Sr., and opened in April 1968 at 38th Street and Lafayette Road in Pike Township, just two miles north of the Indianapolis Motor Speedway. It was the first enclosed shopping mall in greater Indianapolis. Upon completion, Lafayette Square featured 90 inline tenants, a single-screen General Cinema movie theatre, and over 1,000,000 square feet of retail space. Originally, there were five anchor stores built: JCPenney in the south end, Sears on the north end, G.C. Murphy in the north wing near Sears, a Kroger grocery store in the south wing near Penney's, and William H. Block at center court (opened in 1969). An expansion in 1974 saw a sixth department store added near Sears. This wing added Ohio-based Lazarus as well as about eight new stores including Radio Shack. In 1975, the Kroger store connected to the mall was demolished to make way for another expansion that included its replacement, Indianapolis-based L. S. Ayres, on the south end near JCPenney. The success at Lafayette Square prompted DeBartolo to plan two additional malls on opposite sides of town. Ground was broke on the northeast side of Indianapolis for what was to become Castleton Square, opening in 1972. Washington Square Mall on the east side of Indianapolis opened in 1974. Around 1987, Lazarus bought William H. Block and the Block store was converted to a Lazarus while the original Lazarus became Montgomery Ward. In 1993, the G.C. Murphy five-and-dime closed. Facing competition from new malls such as Circle Centre (opened in 1995), the mall needed a remodel. DeBartolo's company had merged with Circle Centre's operator, the locally based Simon Property Group, and they remodeled the aging mall in 1998, adding a racetrack-themed food court in the former G.C. Murphy. Lazarus closed in 2002, and the space was converted into Kmart. In 2005, Kohl's and Dillard's moved into the mall, increasing the mall's fortunes. By 2006, many smaller stores moved into the mall.. On September 9, 2006, the L. S. Ayres store was renamed Macy's due to the May/Federated merger. In 2008, the mall underwent a new remodel that included a rebuilt entrance, a Pretzelmaker/Maggie Moo's/Great American Cookie Co. kiosk, a Bloomingdale's, and a Chuck E. Cheese's featuring a variety of games. In October 2008, Sears announced they would pull out because the Kmart store in the mall had more fortunes. In Late 2010, 77 Kids, Aeropostale, and P.S. from Aeropostale all opened. In early 2011, American Eagle Outfitters, along with Justice and Abercrombie & Fitch opened. In the first quarter of 2012, Build-A-Bear Workshop, The Disney Store as well as Gap opened. By November 2012, new tenants, Nintendo IN and Forever 21 opened. Directory Anchor stores * Montgomery Ward * Kmart * Bloomingdale's * Forever 21 (2012-present) * Nintendo IN (2012-present) Other stores * The Children's Place * GameStop * GNC * Aeropostale * P.S. from Aeropostale (2010-present; inside Aeropostale) * 77 Kids (2010-present;known as "77 Kids Indy Style Lab") * American Eagle Outfitters (2011-present) * Build-A-Bear Workshop * The Disney Store * Justice * Abercrombie & Fitch * Gap * Apple Store * Gymboree Restaurants * Five Guys Burger and Fries * DQ Grill & Chill * Friendly's Food court * Tim Hortons * Baskin Robbins * Moe's Southwest Grill * Subway * Rax Roast Beef * White Castle * Auntie Anne's * Chick-Fil-A * Starbucks * Arthur Treacher's Fish & Chips * Sbarro * Charley's Philly Steaks Entertainment * Chuck E. Cheese's (2008-present; originally had a Studio C Beta until 2010 and was replaced with a CEI 1-Stage show) * AMC Theatres Lafayette 20 Former Tenants * Sears (1968-2008; replaced with Forever 21) Gallery 77 Kids baby section at Lafayette Square Mall (Christmas 2012).jpg|77 Kids baby section at Lafayette Square Mall (taken around Christmas 2012) 77kids store sign.jpg|77 Kids store sign at Lafayette Square Mall Category:Malls Category:Indiana Category:United States Category:Simon